Stop my pain
by Kaley254
Summary: Maka is the last of a group of people who protected the world from kishins. Now her powers are fully under control, but she has another secret. She is a witch. Her life takes a change for the best when she meets Soul Eater. The first one to find out her secret. Come read their story of friendship love and adventure. (FULL SUMMERY INSIDE) Rated T for language and violence. See ya.
1. Kishin hunt

_**A.N. Okay this is a fanfic about Soul Eater and my first fic that I am hoping to turn out good.**_

_**Warnings~ Contains some OOC ness. But only on Makas' part.  
Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF ITS CHERECTERS I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE STORY ITSLEF **_

_**Summary (as promised in other summery)**_

_**Maka is a young girl that lives on the streets with no one but herself. But Maka is no normal girl; no she is the last of a special group of people that were born to protect Death City. Her blood was especially made to transform any part of her body to her weapon form in the blink of an eye. Maka was the strongest out of the group of weapons though, because she was not just a weapon, but she was a witch as well. She keeps herself unknown from society until one day, she saved a white haired boy and her world and the walls she put up to protect her came falling down.**_

I sit in the shadows stalking my prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. I was currently stalking a level 1 kishin who was on the verge of upgrading with his next victim. I couldn't let that happen. My purpose in the world is to protect it from kishin eggs and the kishin Asura himself. I heard a scream in the distance snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly jumped from one spot to the other not getting detected by the kishin egg that stands before me. The kishin had a young woman around her twenties by her throat holding one of his knife like hands up to her chest ready to puncture it and steal her soul. I quickly did a preview of all the kishin eggs information in my head as fast as I could. _Kishin egg Jack the Ripper, named after the way his victims are shredded to pieces when their bodies are found. Stage level: One, Weapon: Its bare hands. _Right before the kishin was going to strike the women's heart I threw a blade at it to get its attention. The kishin egg dropped its victim and looked at me in the eye.

"_Ohh, what do we have here? A little girl who wants to protect her mommy?" _The kishin egg taunted trying to get on my nerves. I just kept quiet looking at the woman on the ground waiting for her to run. It didn't take long before she got up and ran for her life making sure she would survive for another night. I sighed as the kishin kept talking ready to kill it right here and now.

"I would much appreciate it, Jack the Ripper, if you would be so kind, to shut the hell up and die." I said with a little tip of my head. I watched as the kishin started laughing madly in amusement before its face dropped in pure terror as I transformed my arm into a blue and silver scythe.

"_How are you? Your kink is supposed to be wiped out for good!" _The kishin egg started to get frantic before I cut into its side making it howl in pain. Jack the Ripper started slashing franticly at me as I did back flips and summersaults to avoid all of the hits. When he got tired enough to give himself a brake, I sliced off both his arms and proceeded by cutting him straight through. His body parts turned into black looking fabric before melting away leaving a kishin egg soul in its wake. I silently moved forward and grabbed the soul before eating it, knowing it was to never cross the line into our world again.

I needed to find a place to rest. Any place would be fine, but then again it is still pretty early in the night. I kept walking down the streets looking for a place to stay when I felt it. The uneasy feeling of a kishin nearby, and a strong one at that. I ran as fast as I could to the source and found a boy with red eyes and white hair being held by his legs. This kishin egg was strong, maybe a level three. This is not good. If he gets this soul then he should be turning into a real kishin really soon. I looked at the boy who was looking at me with terror in his eyes. I undid the look of franticness from my face and calmly stated, "Hey! Kishin over here!" Probably not my best move but I had to get him away from the boy. The kishin looked at me and its mouth salivated. He dropped the boy and started walking towards me with a hungry look in his eye. Yes eye. He only had one.

"_Oh? So you know I am real little girl?_ _How splendid. And your soul looks just delicious." _This is bad; I had no information of this kishin. No name, no weapon, no weakness, just pure instinct. I looked over to the boy that had been held captive by the kishin before, only to see him still there. But now he just looked board. Like it was some sick joke.

"Yes I know you are real, why else would I be talking to you? Do you mind telling me your name?" I said. Faking innocence. The kishin stared at me as if I had grown an extra head or something. Then ever so slowly, he lifted his head and bellowed in laughter.

"_You pathetic human! HAHA! You expect me to give you my name?" _He screeched making me shiver as constant madness flew from his body. I took a step forward and transformed my arm into a scythe discreetly so that the kishin wouldn't see. I had completely forgotten about the boy at this point in time.

"You worthless trash. How many souls have you eaten today? How many souls have you eaten in your life? I tend to avenge all the souls that you have eaten and/or destroyed." My voice leaking with hatred. The kishin slowly stopped his laughing and looked down, only to see a steak of blue and silver crash towards him and slice him through. _That was easy, a little too easy. _I thought to myself as I looked back at the kishin to see it gone. WHAT THE HECK!? I slowly went over to where the kishin was and saw a little stain of black blood. Oh dear Death.

"_Ohhoho you're interesting. Little scythy girl last of her kind. Somehow managed to spill some of my blood. But now that you see some, I'm sure you can tell, but I have black blood. I will become stronger than the kishin Asura himself with this power!" _My entire face paled for a brief second but it quickly vanished as I thought of a plan. I transformed one of my fingers into a scythe and cut my arm. The kishin was a little shocked that I would harm myself at first, by got over it thinking it was just teen depression. Once my darker than red, but not quite black blood seeped onto my finger I slowly chanted a spell onto it. My finger glowed a purple color before lashing out on the kishin egg. Little spears shot from my scythe finger and struck the kishin egg in its eye. It hissed in pain and pulled back in shock that his black blood didn't work.

"_What did you do little girl?!" _I just looked at him as if I was in a trance and nothing could bring me out. I slowly took one step forward and smirked.

"I just injected you with my cleansing blood and then put a spell on it for purification. This will take effect in a few seconds and you will slowly disintegrate. Bye- bye scum bag." I said lowering my voice a little for dramatic effect. Not even two seconds later his body slowly turned into black ribbon, and for the second time that night, I had a kishin egg soul.Sighing in contempt I stayed still until I heard clapping from behind me. I spun around as quickly as I could ready to fight, but what I saw scared me even more than a kishin. It was the boy I saved. He had seen everything.

"That was really cool. Thanks for saving me back there." The white haired boy stated. My entire face paled at the thought and the only thing I could thing was, '_Well I'm fucked…'_

_**A/N~ Well what did you think? Was it good, should I continue? R&R so you can let me know please! Also favoriteing wouldn't be bad either. Enjoy, and may the force be with you! **_


	2. Awkward moments and weird dreams

_**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I was waiting until I at least got 100 hits. Guys I feel like you don't love me! Over 100 hits and only 2 reviews?! Oh well, thanks to you two that did review! **_

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own Soul Eater.**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

**(-_(-_(-_(-_-)_-)_-)_-)**

I nervously laughed a little as I saw this young… old? God! I don't know he was a person. Now that I got a closer look at him I could make out all the details on his face. He had impossibly white hair that defied gravity on top of his head, eyes so red they reminded me of the rotten look of a kishin soul corrupted by madness. Oh, and a shit eating smirk that I wanted to Maka Chop of his face _so _bad. Arrogant people like this made me sick. The person I saved looked at me with humor in his eyes, as if the whole thing was a joke. "Well little miss I-want-attention-so-I'll-pull-off-little-stunts. How did you do that? That has got to be the best hologram system I have ever seen. I bet you put your friend in a suit then at the last second replace it with a hologram, cool." There was that word again. What was his obsession with it? This guy was seriously pushing my nerves, but maybe him thinking it was a joke was a good thing. I mean he thought it was fake so I guess I could go along with it.

"Yeah, I wanted attention because I was tired of hiding out away from everyone." I started out with fake innocents laced in each word. "Yes that was a hologram. Damn I thought I planned it out better than this. You, my friend, have a very sharp eye." I may have been stoic on the outside. But _oh _my inner three year old was having a temper tantrum, just wanting to slam the nearest book over the boys head, and then my own.

"What can I say; I'm just one cool guy." He replied with another smirk. My hand started twitching. I just had to get a book in my possession, now. But I kept my head and smiled.

"So where do you live?" Asked this guy I _still _didn't have the name of. When I didn't answer he tilted the head to the side with that smirk placed on his face. I returned the smirk this time. I just came up with a brilliant idea. I put fake fear into my eyes, seeing how his reaction was to look around for trouble. I didn't have a place to live, no, but this guy did remind me of my old partner Wes. That bastard. So I put on the best acting I could think of.

"No! I know where I know you from… How did you find me?! HOW!" I mentally gave myself a pat on the back when he slowly backed up. "Now you're trying to find out where I live? How dare you. You just want to have your way with me don't you; well I will have none of that." I stayed long enough to see confusion and horror flash across his face. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I first thought, but I still had to go. Before this nameless stranger could reply I ran into my ally way. I call it my ally way because this place is abandoned, perfect for me. The ally way has five garbage cans littered across the side lines of it, ladders hanging from the walls, and blood everywhere. One of the ladders led up to an abandoned apartment where I stayed after I killed the kishin that lived there. I knew that the stranger was following me. My acute hearing let me hear his quiet footsteps running towards me. I quickly jumped onto the ladder that led up to the apartment complex. I did a running jump flip into the apartment right before the nameless stranger ran past me yelling.

"Hey! Wait up I'm not who you think I am!" I had to stifle a laugh. '_No shit Sherlock.' _I thought.

**(-_(-_(-_(-_-)_-)_-)_-)**

I stayed up for a few hours after that making sure no other kishin just _decided _to make me become an insomniac. Today had proven to be quiet troublesome. I mean _come on! _Kishins' were evolving before hitting the next level. My life has officially become too difficult to handle alone, but I won't endanger people. Not for my own safety. It was about 1:30 a.m. when I decided to succumb to slumber.

**(-_(-_(-_(-_-)_-)_-)_-)**

"_Dad, Dad! Guess what!" A young Maka cried in excitement to tell her father the news. Spirit stopped what he was doing and put a picture frame into a box before turning to Maka._

"_What is it darling?" Spirit asked. Maka jumped up and down in excitement as everything around them started to levitate. Spirits eyes grew wide as he looked around. "Maka? What are you doing?!" Maka smiled beaming with joy._

"_Daddy! I think my miester and weapon powers have gotten better than yours! I never see you levitating." Spirit stood in worry. How had this happened? He had been careful; she was just a miester and a weapon. How come she could do things advanced witches could do?_

"_Maka, how did you learn to do that?" Spirit asked his still excited daughter. Maka looked at him confused and then smiled._

"_A woman named Kami taught me, but not in real life, no she was in my dreams. I saw her with you when you were little with a lady named Medusa. You guys were fighting. I guess she really didn't teach me, I just watched her." Spirit looked a hundred years older hearing all this. "I was standing with all of you, trying to get your attention, but no one saw me. Well no one but that creepy lady Medusa. You turned your arm into a scythe like you normally do and swung at her! Then she yelled vector arrow and all these weird black arrows came out of nowhere. I thought they were going to go after you Daddy! But they all pointed at me. The mean lady started talking and you started demanding who she was talking to. Daddy I called for you, but you didn't help." Maka paused to take in a shuddering breath, holding back tears. "Then Medusa smirked asking how I got back in time. I didn't know what she was asking. Then she sent an arrow through Kami's heart when you weren't looking. You screamed, Daddy I was so scared. I somehow got passed the mean lady and went to Kami. You where screaming to 'whatever higher beings where up there,' as you said. I felt bad for you Daddy so I went over to Kami and held her hand. You looked scared and backed away. I looked at you and you looked at me. Daddy you could see me! I was so happy that I ran over to you, but you pushed me away. I started crying a little and asked you 'Why did you do that Daddy!' You looked scared and disgusted. You said you didn't have a daughter. I was hurt, really hurt. I went over to Kami and put my hand over her heart. My hands started glowing and she was healed. Then I woke up." She said small tears falling down her face. Every time a tear fell down her face something that was levitating would explode. Spirit was shocked. He remembered that day perfectly. It was the day his beloved Kami died and was saved by a stranger who just disappeared after healing her. This was impossible. Spirit was shocked when the table beside his head exploded. He hurriedly looked at Maka only to see her passed out on the floor._

"_Maka! You need to get up!" Spirit yelled trying to get to his daughter, only to be held back by a small flame that had enticed his daughter. Spirit yelled and screamed in sorrow. His daughter had died. Spirit ran out of the house just in time to see it explode as well. "maka, Maka, MAKA!" Spirit was grief ridden. He stood up and aimlessly walked around, not having a place to go._

**(-_(-_(-_(-_-)_-)_-)_-)**

I woke up covered in sweat. "What in the name of Death was that…" I asked myself. Not really having an answer I just got off the small mat I called a bed and looked to see what time it was. According to the position of the sun opposing the moon, it was around 7:00 a.m. That was a horrible dream that made no sense. I needed to ask Lord Death what it meant. I stood up to go, but immediately felt dizzy. '_Oh, yeah. I had two souls and had to act yesterday. Okay so rest today, Lord Death tomorrow.' _ I thought before going back to my bed to sleep the rest of the day.

**(-_(-_(-_(-_-)_-)_-)_-)**

_**So0o0o0o how was it? I hope you enjoy this incredibly late update. Like and Review please~~~ I only got two last time.**_

_**Thanks to blackdisk and anna114 for reviewing,  
Crummywriter, ILoveTheSky101, and somaluver1982 for favoriting.  
And another thanks to ILoveTheSky101, blackdisk, and momokol for adding this to their alerts.**_

_**Thanks for the feedback! Love you guys.**_


	3. A hint of the past

_**Oh GOD! I'm so sorry for the late update! Even after all you nice people reviewed and favorite when I asked! Well on the fact that's its SPRING BREAK I will be making this a longer and, hopefully, better chapter! Now I have given you enough time away from this story. ONWARD! For Narnia, for fanfiction, and also for PIE! **_

(\_/)…..  
(0.0)…  
.bunny

The next time I awoke I knew exactly what time it was. The sun was high up in the sky indicating that it was sometime around noon. I got up and stretched feeling all the bones in my body creak in protest. My usual pigtails were falling down and hair was all matted and tangled around an impossible degree. I sighed and ran my still blood dirty fingers through my hair trying unsuccessfully to untangle it. Finally giving up I reminded myself the purpose of today and immediately felt terrified. Today would be the first time ever in my life that I would be able to talk to Lord Death. He didn't even know of my existence, which put me in a deeper turmoil than before. I let out another sigh and decided it couldn't be helped. I needed some light shined on that weird dream I had last night. The people all felt so familiar, the events even felt real. Quickly running through my daily routine and feeling presentable enough to present myself in the face of Death, quite literally. My hair was tied in its usual pigtails and falling into my face slightly, my skirt was fixed perfectly around my hips; my sweater vest was wrapped quite snugly around my body. The only thing that could be noticeable about me being a hunter was my overly long trench coat and combat boots. After eating an apple for breakfast I quickly looked outside no make sure nobody was in the ally. When I made sure the coast was clear I jumped out my two story window. Acting as if nothing happened I walked out of the ally way hoping to find an insignificant soul which would be the Lords'. Imagine my shock when the first person I saw was the one I would gladly have spent the entire day looking for. Quickly running up to the strange looking man that had three striped all the way across his hair and a business suit, I ran in front of him and looked him strait in the eye. "Why, hello there, young one." I could tell he was trying to search my soul only to find great surprise that he could not even see one. Lowering my voice so that only my Lord could hear I whispered,

"I know who you are, Lord Death, and I seek your insight on a matter of importance. Before you say no, I would just like to ask you how it would feel if your only living protector turned against her master." Lord Deaths eyes widened to a comical size until he lowered his voice as well and replied,

"Follow me." I was taken back for a moment that my little guilt speech had worked, but quickly followed Lord Death to wherever it was he was taking me.

(\_/)  
(0.0)  
.

After around an hour of walking I found myself face to face with a _huge _mansion. My mouth dropped at the sight before I pulled myself together and followed Lord Death up the steps to this mansion. Once inside I immediately felt the presence of two other souls. One was the child of Lord Death and the other I could not really tell. I followed Lord Death down many halls and corridors and a feeling of annoyance filled me down to the very core. Was it me or was _everything symmetrical? _After I realized that, indeed, everything was symmetrical I sighed and continued ahead without looking, this only made me bump into the Lord in front of me. I yelped in surprise and bowed in a quick apology which only got a heart warmed laugh from the man. "Do not fret, child, it is not as if I would willingly kill off one of my protectors." With this thought at mind I looked up at the Lord and gave a small smile. We entered the room and he stood in front of a mirror. I could feel another presence that felt familiar but I could not place my finger on it. I stood at the bottom of the small amount of stairs and pinned the Lord under my smoldering stares.

"I hate to inform you this Lord, but I am not here to be talkative over such trivial matters. As I said before, I am in need in you assistance." Lord Deaths face fell and sent her a stare that almost made me shiver. Almost. I was so deep in thought that I did not notice the familiar presence come closer, nor did I notice it moving to hide behind the mirror that stood behind her Lord. Death merely raised an eyebrow telling me to continue and I did just that. "My Lord, last night I had a very strange dream. I dreamt that I was my young self again, only I was watching from a distant body. I was talking to a man with stark red hair and kept calling him daddy about a lady named Kami I had dreamed about in the dream. I watched the events fall into place as I started levitating things. As you could tell from out first meeting I am not a normal human, you couldn't even detect my soul. I am a witch, miester, and weapon. In the dream inside my dream the younger version of me described what had happened. The younger me said that my Papa and Kami were fighting a witch by the name of Medusa who could apparently see that I was there unlike my Papa. She intended to kill me I think, but before she could she killed Kami. I looked from my Papa to the young woman that lay bleeding to death before me and my body acted on its own accord and moved to heal the woman. I healed her but soon after I was brought back to the young version of myself. Lord Death I wish for you to tell me what you believe this matter to be." I said staring at the shocked face of my Lord. Lord Death looked down at me with admiration in his eyes and whispered to me in a very calm a soothing voice,

"It's your past, young one. Do not fret so; I know where the red head you speak of is." My face immediately sparked to life with the idea of knowing her family.

"You know who my Papa is? Is there a chance I could have a family again?" I shouted in excitement as he smiled and his eyes softened.

"How is it you survived for so long?" Lord Death asked, completely aware of the red head that was positioned behind his mirror. I mumbled something about life, but he didn't seem to understand me. I sighed and took a big gulp of air preparing for a huge speech.

"I live in the rundown apartment of a kishin egg that I had destroyed at a young age. After that I didn't have enough money to purchase food for myself so I just ate kishin eggs with some minor food like a carrot or something. I didn't know what I was supposed to do at a young age so I just killed the things that looked like monsters. It was later on that I got my Soul Perception ability. I just really lived on my own after I made a fire that ruined my life…" I trailed off almost crying. I was just about to finish when the soul that felt familiar before gathered in familiarity. "Lord Death! Who has been watching us this entire time? Their soul wavelength is driving me crazy with familiarity." I spoke the last part more formally fearing the risk of enraging Death.

"Ah, so you noticed him?" Lord Death asked me. I simply shrugged my shoulders and replied.

"I felt him ever sense we came through the door, along with your son." I replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world, because for me it was. Lord Deaths eyes opened as wide as dinner plates and looked me right in the eye.

"How did you know that?" He asked in a dead serious voice. The nice and calming one was no longer there and I felt I might die under his gaze. Sucking up my last bits of courage I had left and prepared yet _another _speech.

"Shouldn't all people be able to? Even outside the house I noticed another significant soul that belonged to that of a witch and reaper. The only conclusion I could come up with is that he is your son." I replied fully confident in my abilities. Lord Death didn't look pleased, if fact he looked troubled like he wanted to praise me and kick me out at the same time.

"Little one, not even I was able to do that. How did your Soul Perception come to be?" He questioned. I looked at him dumbly before replying.

"How I think everyone's comes to be. I merely thought that I wanted to protect the world better and be able to detect the corrupt souls. After this thought a voice in my head said, '_Very well my little girl, I shall give you a gift as old as time.' _And I was able to see souls, repair them, pull them out of madness, and purify them." I stated in a matter-of-fact way. Again Lord Death looked troubled, but satisfied. I drifted my attention back to the man behind the mirror and tried to think of a way to get him out.

"So you one of the seven prophecy kids. You're the leader…" I wasn't really paying attention anymore as I whispered a small chant over my body. Lord Death noticed what I was doing and thought I was going to attack him and tensed his mussels. Using one of my own chants I lifted my hand and a red headed man was teleported in front of me. Lord Death stood straighter and I gasped and backed away in shock. In front of me in living flesh stood… no it couldn't be.

"MAKA!"

"P-papa?"

(\_/)  
(0.0)  
.

_**I think that went well, don't you? Once again tanks to all those people who added me to their alerts, favorites, and reviewed! Do you think this deserved a review? I think it does! Please, please, PLEASE review! If I get twenty reviews I will post the next update right then! If I don't… then you will have to wait forever for one…**_

_**PEACE!**_


End file.
